The Tough Relationship
by CrimsonRangerFan
Summary: Patrick and Melody have been dating. But their both parents disapprove of this. Their relationship is getting tougher and tougher every single day when all they do is show their love for one another. Can their parents approve of this relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Patrick was in the room with his girlfriend Melody. Then, it happened. Both sets of parents were at the door. Patrick's were yelling at him and Melody's were yelling at her. All the yelling and screaming made the seventeen-year-old cry. Patrick took her hand and held it tightly.

"Get back!" Melody's mom yelled, "get back! Stay away!" Melody only wanted Patrick and then Patrick got angry.

"Guys! I get back from my tour and I get all this arguing?" he yelled at them. He took a breath. "Get out of my house! Mel, you okay?" She shook her head. He took Melody in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I got you! don't cry. I'm staying right here. You are not gonna get…" he paused knowing that she was wanting him to shut up. 'I'm right here' he thought to himself. He just held her until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Melody and Patrick were laying down in bed together. That went all well until they heard more doorbells ringing. It was their parents again. They decided to ignore the doorbell. Then, the phones started ringing off the hook.

"Hey, pookey face! Pick up the damn phone and come home to mama!" Jackie yelled over the phone

"Melody? You know I am not leaving you right?" Patrick asked looking at her.

"Mel? You alive?" he asked. He rubbed her back and told her that again as she fell asleep for a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>After the nap...<strong>

"I heard you! I heard all of what you said baby. It made me smile. I know you wouldn't leave me." the seventeen year old brunette said. She kissed him with deep passion and they went out the back door to a far away picnic away from their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This story was originally written by my friend Ginny (aka Alwaysforeverball). She asked me to take over for her. If you don't believe me, PM her. So, please don't think I'm stealing this from her because I'm not. Love you Ginny :) Yo are one of my best fanfic friends :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick was in his rocking chair thinking. Then he realized that his parents cannot stop him from loving anyone. He jumped up and called Melody.

Melody was at the mall with her friends trying to get away from the stress of her parents. Then her phone rings.

"Guys shhhh... He left me a message" She tells her friends as she tries to calm down so she can hear her boyfriends voice. Patrick is telling her stuff on what he still wants to do with her. And Mel just smiles as big as she can.

Melody's friends all scream.

"What did he say?! I wanna know!"

Mel just keeps smiling. " I will when I know myself. He is asking me out!" She just squeals.

Pat keeps smiling all through the time he is planning a big night.

* * *

><p>That night..<p>

Pat had everything ready and all he had to do was wait for his girlfriend to get home. It takes about an hour for her to get home after dropping her friends off at their home!

However, someone else beat Melody home and Patrick got extremely excited. It was his EX girlfriend.

Melody finally pulled into the driveway. Everything was going right until she got into the house. Another Woman was there. She just knew it. She packed up her stuff and left. Patrick woke up the next morning with his EX out of the house for good and his new girlfriend gone.

There was a note on the door of Melody's bedroom.

'Patrick,

I think you have been cheating on me and I want you to know that I am fed up with the cheating. I'm tried of it. So I left. If you love me you would stop cheating and find me. If not I hope you fix your habit and we cross paths again someday. Until then, I am out of your life and I'm happy like that. I will always love you though.

Love always and Forever,

Melody


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick has gone three months without seeing her. All of a sudden he sees his EX, Melody. And she was posting on Facebook a picture of her with a new guy. The name is unknown yet. I think she was in france when this happened. She was very happy with the guy she was dating.

Patrick soon felt like he was the reason Melody was gone. And she was gone. He was totally right. He did hurt, Mel. Pat had no clue what to do. He just knew that he had to move on too. He didnt know was that Melody actually missed him very much and he just didnt there for her.

The man Mel was with was actually a bad man. No one had known about that until one day he decided to kidnap Melody and he had raped her too. She was alone with no one to hold her and tell her it would be ok. She was bleeding uncontrolably and losing blood fast.

A week had passed since the Facebook update and still no word from Melody. Melody was scared out of her mind. She thought she was on a boat to somewhere and the owner/captain had abandoned ship of that same boat. She wasn't taped or raped or anything that she knew of. Also Melody didn't know how to drive a boat with a motor on it. She could use the life raft that was there and the idiot captian had left that and a bunch of survival gear there. She kinda thought her ex boyfriend was an idiot for forgetting this stuff. On the other hand she was kind of glad it was there for just incase the motor went dead. Until then she called on the radio for help.

Then about 15 hours later the coast guard set out to look for her. She has half way to America by then, and then it hit her. 'Is that patricks boat?' she wondered as she saw it go by like ten times before realizing it was him. 'I wonder if he is even on the boat?' she thought to herself.

So, here was her chance to make it home. She hopped in the life boat and followed Patrick. Patrick saw a girl in distress. However, he didn't know it was her. He didn't know it was Melody. All he knew was that he had to find her. He got her stuff from the hotel in France and he went out to find her.

"Patrick! Pat?!" She screamed as loud as she could. Then she got fed up because he was listening in on the radio to see if the American coast guard had anything. So she decided to yell as loud as she could. "PATRICK! DAMN IT BABE! YOU HAVE A HEARING DISORDER I DON'T KNOW ABOUT OR SOMETHING?" She joked. He turned around and there she was. He stopped the boat and jumped into the salty water to get her off that life raft.

"Where have you been?" He knew where she was. Just got so worried about her. He just yanked her into the water and swam back to the boat. Kissed her and dried her off. "Don't ever break up with me again! You hear me?" He said sternly. She just smiled and said.

"I won't if you plan not to go looking for me anytime soon. Then they just laughed and he called off the search for Melody.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This is not an update. I just really bad reviews on my stories from a very disrespectful guest. He/she said I suck at my stories. I'm starting to give up on writing. What do you guys think?**

**Guest, if you are reading this then you are a very ignorant person who had no friends. If you don't like my stories then don't read them! I hope you die in vain! Just leave me alone!**


End file.
